


She's a Flirt [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows him, but he doesn't know her yet, why does that get her hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Flirt [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She's a Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630564) by [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho). 



Download (save as): [mp3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/She%27s%20a%20Flirt.mp3)  |  1.14min  |  1.18MB

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to record this the moment it was posted, but it was late and people were sleeping so I had to wait until morning.


End file.
